Gospel Of Deceit
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Gospel Of Deceit. Luke was hired by somebody else. Somebody who has a deeper hold on him than anybody knows.
1. Falling Apart

GOSPEL OF DECIET

AUTHOR'S NOTE\DISCLAIMER

Different twist on the movie. Instead of Luke being hired by Ted, he was hired by somebody else. Gospel of Deceit belongs to Lifetime and Blueprint Entertainment; I only own the newer plot. Takes place a little bit after Luke gives the money back to Emily.

CHAPTER ONE: FALLING APART

Luke blew out a breath. He didn't know what to do. He had given the money back to Emily, and had left town as soon as he could. Maybe this way Emily and Ted could reconcile and forget all about him. Just then, he felt a slight vibration in his pocket. With a certain dread, he reached into his pocket and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" a voice demanded.

"I told you, I'm out," Luke stated.

"You're out when I say you're out," the voice responded. Then, "I see you still wear the collar up so that you can hide your scar." Fearfully, Luke looked around. The guy was on the bus?

"**Don**'**t** try to pinpoint me, kid," the man warned. "You just get off at the next stop and meet me at the Starry Eve Hotel," he continued.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say," Luke reluctantly agreed. With a sigh, he hung up. At the next stop, Luke gathered up his belongings and disembarked. What was he going to do? He had promised Emily he'd leave. He **had** to leave. He couldn't bear to see her get hurt. He just wanted her safe. But this guy had him. He **had** to do what he said. Luke blew out a breath and headed for the hotel. _Man, why didn't I just tell him no?_ he wondered. He didn't want to continue this anymore. He just wanted out. If he could just get out, everything would be okay. He entered the building and sat in a chair in the lobby. Nervously, he tapped his foot and looked down.

"Luke!" a hard voice barked a few minutes later. The teen looked up.

"Greg," he said in dread.

"What were you tryin' to pull, kid?" Greg demanded.

"I just want out! I won't hurt them anymore!" Luke exclaimed. He started to jump up, but was forced back down.

"You'll do what I say," he growled.

"Get off of me," the boy snapped.

"Sssssh. Luke, be quiet. You remember our rules, don't you?" the man warned meaningfully. Luke swallowed and nodded. Yeah, he remembered all right. "Just relax, Luke. It'll all be over soon. All you have to do is have Emily give you twice what you gave back. I think that'll rectify the mistake you made," he continued, fingering the back of the boy's jacket.

"Don't touch me," Luke snapped, trying to jerk away.

"Hey, be cool, boy. You just do what I say, and you won't get hurt," Greg warned him.

"They're good people, Greg. Just---just leave them alone," Luke pleaded. Greg placed a finger on Luke's lips.

"Ssssshhhhhh," he warned. Luke's eyes dropped and he pulled back. He didn't want Greg touching him. Greg smirked.

"Now, you go back to Emily and Ted and you finish your mission," he ordered.

"Okay," the boy agreed. He blew out a breath, hung his head, and nodded. "Okay," he whispered. Greg smirked again.

"Good boy," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. Then, with a chuckle, he walked off. Luke groaned and buried his head into his hands. What was he going to do? He just wanted to forget that he had ever agreed to this. He shouldn't have gotten off the bus. He should've just kept going, no matter what Greg had said. But now he was stuck here. And Greg had him. He couldn't go against him. For a moment, Luke stared at the floor. Then, he blew out a breath and walked out of the hotel. _Man, what am I gonna do? I can't leave. Greg'll kill me_, the boy thought to himself. His eyes clouded. What was he going to do? Could he tell Ted and Emily? No, they'd never believe him. And even if by some small chance they did, they'd never forgive him. Especially after the way he had seduced Emily. The boy continued on his way. Meanwhile, Emily sat at the table, sobbing. She couldn't believe Ted had done this to her. Sure, she had let him down, but…divorce? She had thought for sure he'd agree that they could work things out, that they could save their marriage. Just then, she heard knocking on the front door. With a gasp, she looked up. Emily wiped her eyes and walked to the front door. Her jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here, Luke?" she asked.


	2. Threats And Intimidations

DISCLAIMER

Gospel of Deceit belongs to Lifetime and Blueprint Entertainment. I only own the new twist.

"I changed my mind, Emily. I'm not leaving town. And you can't stop me," Luke harshly replied, as he pushed his way inside the house. _I'm sorry, Emily. I'm so sorry_, he thought to himself. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt them anymore, but he had to do what Greg said. He couldn't risk angering the man.

"Luke, we had an agreement," Emily reminded.

"Yeah, that little deal is off," Luke told her. Emily stared at the boy. What was wrong with him? Why was he being so cold?

"What's wrong with you?" Emily wondered.

"Like I said, maybe this is how I am," Luke shot back. "Now, I want double what I gave back. And no funny business, you understand?" he continued. Emily huffed and nodded. "Good girl," he smirked. With a smirk, he stroked her hair, and then walked away. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"It's done," he said brusquely. Then, he hung up. _I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't want to do that_, he thought to himself. He messed up his hair with a hand. He couldn't believe he had just done that to Emily. He had been so cold to her and she looked so confused. Granted, she had thought she'd never see him again, but still…it had hurt him. He sighed and his eyes clouded. He really wished he didn't have to hurt them, but he couldn't go against Greg. He didn't dare. He walked in the direction of the Starry Eve Motel. As he stepped inside the establishment, Greg came out from behind a banister.

"You didn't have to come back here, Boy. But maybe it's for the best," he declared, approaching him.

"I didn't think you'd come back here," the boy responded, backing away from the man.

"Guess you were wrong, Kiddo," Greg said.

"Don't call me that," Luke snapped. Greg grabbed his arm.

"You watch your mouth around me," he cautioned. Luke didn't say anything, but averted his gaze in deference. Greg smirked. "I was very glad to hear everything went off without a hitch," he continued.

"All I did was talk trash to her. That seems to upset her," was the response. _Yeah. And it __**kills**__ me_, he thought to himself.

"You always **did** know how to handle women," the man smirked.

"Yeah, whatever," he said.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Kiddo? You look beat," Greg suggested.

"Uh, okay," Luke said, surprised at the topic change.

"Go on. Room 206, upstairs. It's already paid for," Greg told him. Luke threw a concerned look at the man. He knew now what Greg wanted and expected. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What are you waiting for, Boy?" Greg asked.

"Nothing," Luke responded. Then, he turned and walked up the stairs. As soon as he entered the room, he sat on the bed and raked his hair with a hand. _Oh, man. I don't want to do this_, he thought to himself. He shouldn't have come back here. He should've known Greg would pull something like this. But there was nothing he could do. He blew out a breath and then tensed when he heard the footsteps. _Oh, no. He's coming_, he thought to himself. He didn't want this to happen again, but he had no choice. He couldn't fight him, not if he wanted it to be quick. Greg smirked as entered the room. He had the boy and he knew it. The man closed the door, and then leaned against the frame, perusing the youth. Luke sat in silence, unsure of what to do.

"Take off your shirt," Greg ordered. With a sigh, Luke did as he was told. The older man walked over to the boy and Luke resigned himself to what he knew was coming.


	3. Anger And SelfLoathing

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

MichelexXx: Well, hopefully the explanation below will clear things up. Thanks. Here you go.

DISCLAIMER

For those who aren't familiar with the movie, Gospel of Deceit about a husband a wife who both had affairs, and it turned out that the husband had hired his wife's lover, Luke, to kill her. I'm changing the concept a bit in that Luke was hired by somebody else. I can't remember the name of the woman Ted has the affair with, so I'm just gonna make somethin' up. I never liked Ted, so he's mostly gonna be a jerk.

Emily blew out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't know what to do. She had thought Luke was out of their lives, but now he was back and demanding even more money. _What am I going to do?_ she wondered. It was a no-brainer that Ted wouldn't help her. He didn't love her, not anymore. Sad to say, Luke had opened her eyes to that fact. However, she still didn't know what she wanted to do. Just then, she heard footsteps. With a small gasp, she turned around.

"Ted," she said in surprise. Ted and his mistress, Karen, stood in the middle of the room.

"Emily. I have to say, I'm a little surprised to see you still here. After all, when a woman learns her husband wants a divorce, she doesn't usually stay in the house where she's not wanted," Ted told her. Emily stared, her eyes darkening in anger.

"Fine. I'll get my things and leave," she snapped. Then, she stomped upstairs. Karen leaned into Ted.

"I can't wait until she's gone," she complained.

"I know, I know. Just be patient. Soon it'll just be the two of us," Ted assured. Karen tittered and leaned into the man. In the room they had previously shared, Emily packed her clothes and belongings into suitcase. _He wants to throw me out? Fine! I don't need him anyways! He doesn't love me! That emotion left him a long time ago!_ she angrily thought to herself. She didn't need to be jerked around. She'd gladly leave this stupid place. When she was done, she dragged everything out of the house, got into her car, and drove off. Meanwhile, Luke moaned and carefully disentangled himself from the now sleeping Greg. _Dang, perverted freak_, he angrily thought to himself as he got dressed. His right hand curled into a fist and he let his nails cut into his skin. Man, he hated himself for giving into Greg. He hated the fact that he couldn't say 'no' to him. He blew out a breath and went into the bathroom, and locked the door. Angrily, he kicked the toilet seat. Then, he slid to the floor and began to cry.


	4. Escape Attempt

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine (ch 1-3): Wow. You're actually readin' blind (readin' a story without knowing the characters), I'm flattered. Keep readin'. True. I'll keep that in mind. Maybe. Keep readin'. I'm glad. Lol. I'll take that in mind. We'll see. Okey-doke. It depends. I've got a lot of ideas runnin' around. Thanks. You too.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Lifetime and Blueprint Entertainment. I only own the newer plot.

Minutes later, Luke heard a shuffling sound from the other room. With a gasp, Luke stood up and went to the sink, turning on the water. He splashed the liquid on his face and then opened the door.

"It's all yours," he commented, trying to keep his voice normal.

"Thanks," the man said. As he moved into the bathroom, he let himself brush up against the youth. Luke could hardly suppress the shudder. He **hated** when Greg got like this. Then, the man closed the door and locked it. The memories of what they had just done threatened to come back, but Luke pushed them down. He couldn't think about that. He wouldn't let himself. As soon as he heard the shower running, Luke hightailed it. He had to---he had to get out of there. He couldn't stay. Not after what Greg had done to him. He knew he was risking a lot by doing this, but it was better than living under this guy's thumb. He fished through his pockets. To his chagrin, he found nothing. _Oh, well. I'll just do some hustling_, he thought to himself. He let out a sigh and hurried away. Half an hour later, Greg exited the shower and got dressed. He smirked to himself. The shower had been **so** refreshing. Now all he had to was make sure Luke was actually doing what he was told.

"Luke, I wanna talk to you," he said as he exited the bathroom. His brows furrowed in confusion at the silence. "Luke?" he questioned. "Luke?" he asked again, his voice sharpening in disapproval. With an irritated sigh, he went downstairs.

"Kid, I swear you better not make me chase you," he grumbled. Then, he went to the front desk and gave a winning smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for my son, about 6'1, with dark-hair and hazel eyes," he said.

"Oh, yeah, he lit outta here about half an hour ago. Looked pretty upset," the hotel clerk stated.

"Thanks," Greg said. "We, uh---kinda had a big fight. Said some things we shouldn't have. I wanna apologize to him," he continued.

"Good luck," the clerk stated.

"Thanks," Greg responded. Then, he left. As he got into his car, he blew out another breath and then started the engine. The man frowned. Where would the kid go? What would be the fastest way out of town? Then, it hit him: a bus stop. He would try to find the nearest bus stop. Meanwhile, Luke had reached a bus stop, where he immediately started his spiel on a young woman.

"Ma'am, I'm real sorry to bother you, but my father and I agreed to meet here on the bus and go to the next city over, but we got our wires crossed and he left about half an hour ago without leaving me any money to follow him, and I was wondering if you could help me out," he said.

"Yeah, sure," the woman answered, digging into her purse.

"Thanks," Luke said in relief, taking the offered money. Then, he walked towards the ticket counter; unaware that Greg had followed and found him. The man approached the boy, who was waiting in line.

"Luke," Greg growled. With a small gasp, Luke whirled around.

"Greg," he said in surprised dread.

"You scared me, Boy. Why'd you take off like that?" Greg questioned, clasping Luke's arm and applying a subtle amount of pressure. "I mean, we know we fought and said things we didn't mean, but---you shouldn't' have run away," he continued.

"Sorry. I just---wanted to clear my head. Think. I'm sorry for scaring you," Luke answered. _Maybe if I play along, he won't be so mad_, he thought frantically.

"Come on, let's go," Greg said. With a sigh, Luke let Greg lead him to his car. Once they were out of sight, Greg pushed Luke into the car.

"Get in," he growled. The boy grunted as he fell into the seat. Greg got behind the wheel and then drove off. The ride back to the hotel was silent. As soon as they got back, Greg forced Luke back to their room.

"What did you think you were trying to pull, Luke?" Greg demanded, throwing him towards the bed.

"I told you, I want out! Just---just let me go, Greg. **Please**," Luke implored softly.

"Have you forgotten everything I've done for you? Took you in, kept you off the streets, gave you clothes, food---and **this** is how you repay me?" Greg queried. He kicked the boy, who groaned. Greg lifted Luke to his feet and then onto the bed.

"Greg, wha---" Luke began to ask.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to remind you of the rules," Greg stated menacingly, unzipping his jeans at the same time. Luke's eyes widened and he went wild.

"No! No, no, no, no! Greg, please! No!" The boy's frantic cries turned into screams of pain, muffled by the man's hand over his mouth.


	5. From Bad To Worse

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Nope, not yet. Hmm. Perhaps. Thanks. You too.

Jayme: Thanks. If you get a chance, you should, it's good. Glad you're enjoyin' the fic. Here you go. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Lifetime and Blueprint Entertainment. I only own the plot. For this chap, I'm using some lines from the movie.

When Luke woke up hours later, his entire body screamed in pain. He let out a soft groan. _Man, I can hardly move_, he thought to himself. He carefully disentangled himself from Greg, got dressed, and carefully stretched. His stomach growled and he went to the small fridge, where he surprisingly found some pop tarts. _Huh_, he thought to himself. Greg had actually gotten his favorite kind. _Probably a bribe of some kind, but I'm too hungry to care_, his silent thought continued. He carefully opened the box and took a bite. Moments later, Greg also awoke. He turned in the bed and looked at the boy.

"You get hungry?" he questioned.

"Yes. I---I didn't use the toaster," Luke stammered.

"It's okay, Kiddo. You could've," Greg assured, getting up and dressed.

"I---I didn't want to wake you," Luke said. Greg blew out a breath.

"Look, Luke, I know things got a little…intense. You just made me so angry," he said.

"I know," Luke responded. _Yeah, figures he'd try to dump everything on me_, he thought to himself in annoyance. "It won't happen again," he promised.

"Good," Greg said. Luke averted his gaze and continued eating the pop tart.

"You set up a date with Emily for the drop?" Greg questioned.

"Not yet. But I'll do it," Luke promised.

"All right," Greg said. _Good boy. He's ready to do what he's told_, he thought in satisfaction. It seemed that his little reminder had done the trick. Luke wouldn't **dare** disobey him again. Meanwhile, Emily was at the doctor's, getting checked out. The woman listened for a few minutes. Then, she smiled.

"Congratulations," she stated.

"Wha---what do you mean?" Emily asked.

"You're pregnant," the nurse declared.

"Wha---what?" Emily gasped.

"I hope this is **good** news," the nurse said.

"Uh---it's wonderful. Just a bit surprised. We've---uh, been trying so hard," Emily responded as she re-buttoned her blouse.

"Really?" the nurse questioned.

"What? What is it?" Emily wondered.

"Emily, Ted had a vasectomy two years ago," the nurse told her.

"What?" Emily gasped. "No! He---he would've told me! I---" she began to object.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul," the nurse interrupted assuringly.

"Thank you," Emily said. She walked out of the hospital and to her car. She hit the steering wheel and sobbed. _I don't believe this. I can't believe that_---her thought broke off. Then, she wiped away her tears and continued on. Later that day, Emily was driving around town, when suddenly, someone jumped in front of her! With a small exclamation, she slammed on the brakes.

"Whoa! Sorry," Luke apologized, coming up to the open window.

"Luke, are you crazy?! I almost killed you!" Emily snapped.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Luke apologized again.

"Luke, I, uh---I don't have the money yet," Emily told him.

"When will you have it?" Luke demanded.

"I---I don't know," Emily said. "Luke, we---we need to talk," she continued.

"Not until you have my money," Luke snapped.

"Luke, will just listen for one second?" Emily insisted angrily.

"What? What is it?" Luke asked, his voice softening. Despite the way he had treated her, he still cared for it.

"I'm---I'm---" Emily started to say, then cut herself off.

"You're---you're what?" Luke queried.

"I'm pregnant," Emily whispered.


	6. Desperate Measures

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Cool, I did my job. Yeah, you're right. Wait and see. Okey-doke, here's more. You too.

Jayme: Thanks. Glad you think so.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Lifetime and Blueprint Entertainment.

"Pregnant?" Luke repeated. Was she serious?

"That's right. And it's not Ted's," Emily responded.

"You're sure?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I just found out that he had a vasectomy and he never even told me," Emily stated. She scoffed. "All that talk about wanting to start a family. What a joke," she continued. Luke swallowed the lump in his throat. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't shake Emily down. Not while she was pregnant. But if he didn't…Greg would punish him again. And he didn't want that happening.

"Emily…maybe you should get out of here. Go somewhere no one will look," Luke hesitantly suggested.

"You mean run away? No!" Emily objected.

"Emily, listen to me!" Luke exclaimed, reaching in through the window and grabbing her arms. _I gotta get her outta here. It's the only way I can protect her_, he thought to himself. "It's the only way you'll be safe!" he told her. Emily shook out of the man's embrace.

"Luke, you're not making any sense," she stated.

"I don't have time to explain. Please just do this," he pleaded. _Please Emily. I don't want to hurt you_, he thought to himself.

"Luke, you're confusing and scaring me," Emily said. Luke sighed and released her.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am," he apologized. He dug into his pockets and pulled. "Look, I have a bus ticket. Just---just take it and go. Get out of here," he encouraged. Emily looked at the ticket, and then back at Luke.

"Come with me," she encouraged.

"I only had enough money for one ticket. There's no way I can join you," was his answer. Emily looked and the ticket and sighed. Then, she leaned over and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," she said, pulling away.

"I love you too. This is, uh---the best thing for you and our child. He or she shouldn't know that their father is scum," he told her.

"You're not scum. Yeah, you did something wrong, but you're trying to make it right," she stated.

"You better go. **Now**," he emphasized. He rapped on the side of the door and walked off. Emily then let out another breath and drove to the bus station. She got out, grabbed her things, and headed for the line. Then, she got on.

"Heading out, huh?" the bus driver asked.

"Yeah, what can I say? My life's down the toilet," Emily responded.

"Heard that one before. You need some help?" the bus driver offered.

"No, I'm all right, thanks," she answered. Meanwhile, Luke was walking around town nervously. There was no way he could face Greg now. He'd kill him for sure. _What am I going to do? I can't let Greg find out about my kid. He'd go after Emily for sure_, Luke thought frantically, as he ran his fingers through his hair. Just then, he heard his phone vibrating and froze. With a gulp he answered it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you do it?" Greg questioned.

"No," Luke answered.

"What? Why not?" Greg demanded.

"I---I haven't found her yet," Luke lied.

"Boy, what did I tell you about lying to me?" Greg warned.

"I'm not," Luke insisted.

"I just saw her leave. Now either you warned her, or she has a **really** good sense of self-preservation," Greg stated.

"It's probably the latter," Luke said.

"You better hope that's it," Greg growled before hanging up. Luke blew out a breath. He didn't know what to do. He knew he was risking a lot by going against Greg, but what else could he do? He couldn't just let Emily fall prey to the guy, especially now since she had a baby to worry about. A baby that he had helped bring into this world. With clouded eyes, Luke headed for the hotel. Then it hit him. Run. Just run. Don't worry about the money. He turned on his heel and took off. _Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out_, these words ran through his head like a mantra. Presently, he came across a parked car. He tested the door and found it unlocked. He got in. Amazingly enough, the keys were still in the ignition.

"Somebody else's stupidity is my incredible gain," Luke muttered to himself. He started the car and took off.


	7. Escapes And New Beginnings

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Blueprint Entertainment and Lifetime. I only own the plot.

A couple of hours later, the bus stopped in another town and Emily stood up, grabbed her things, and then descended the steps. _Well, here I am. Not that I have an idea of what I want to do_, she thought with a sigh. She had to figure her next step. She had no money of her own and she had no idea of what to do with her child. Obviously she'd have it. But did she want to give it up? It was Luke's. Hers and Luke's. She blew out another breath and began walking down the road. What she didn't know was that a shopkeeper had noticed her coming out of the bus and had come out his store to watch her.

"Hey. You look a little lost," he called.

"Yeah. I---hit some bad luck," she admitted.

"You got a place to stay?" he questioned.

"I'll find something," she answered.

"You know, my house has a guestroom," the man told her.

"You don't even know me. For all you know, I could be a grifter or a murderer. Heck **you** could a grifter or murderer," the woman pointed out.

"Fair enough. Can I at least point you to a cheap, but decent hotel?" the man queried.

"That would be great," Emily stated. Meanwhile, Luke had reached a different town when he had realized the car he had stolen needed gas.

"Dang it," he said. _Not now_, he thought. With some irritation, he pulled into a gas station. He checked the glove box and was surprised to see a wad of twenties.

"Apparently this guy comes prepared," Luke muttered to himself. _Lucky for me_, he thought to himself. Though, he had to admit, it **was** strange. He hoped this wasn't some trick of Greg's. He pulled into an empty space and put the pump in the car's gas slot. Back at his hotel, Greg was growing impatient. _Where __**is**__ that little brat?_ he wondered. If that kid knew what was good for him, he had better not had run off again. Making a decision, the man hurried down the stairs, fire in his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" the hotel manager asked.

"My son run off," Greg responded.

"Again?" the man questioned. _Something's not right here. A kid doesn't just continually run off for no reason_, he thought to himself. However, he didn't voice his train of thought.

"Yeah. I just---I don't know what to do with him anymore. We're just---we're not connecting like we used to," Greg lied.

"I'm---sure it'll all work out," the man said. Though Greg acted concerned, something told the hotel manager that his son was better off wherever he was at this moment. Greg looked at the manager, and then pushed past him. He was gonna find Luke and drag him back. Then, he'd teach that little brat about pain and fear. He walked out to the parking lot, got into his car, and took off.


	8. Sacrifices And Selfishness

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine (Ch 6-7): That's okay. Thanks. Yep. That's right. No prob, enjoy. Thanks. Looks like. Yeah. Exactly. Okey-doke, just take your time. Wa-hoo! Yay you. Thanks, you too.

Jayme: Thanks. Keep readin' and find out.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Blueprint Entertainment and Lifetime. I only own the plot. I'm not sure how i.d. blockers work on cell phones, so just bear with me for this chap. Sorry this chap is boring and short, but I've hit some writer's block and need a transition.

After paying for the gas, Luke had continued on. He couldn't stop, he had to keep moving. It was the only way to keep Greg off his tail. Just then, his phone rang. He glanced down. He froze, seeing the name.

"Greg," he said. The phone rang again and he pressed the 'decline' button. Instantly, the ringing stopped. However, it restarted almost immediately. Luke sighed and pressed the decline button again. Then, before Greg call back again, Luke pressed some buttons. For a third time, the phone rang. In his car, Greg growled as his phone screen read the words: number blocked. _That dang brat!_ he thought angrily. How dare Luke pull a stunt like this? He knew the rules. He knew the price of disobedience. Yet, he went off and did his own thing anyway. _As soon as I find him, I'm gonna kill that little brat_, Greg angrily thought to himself. He'd make him pay. Oh, would this kid ever pay. The man's eyes flashed in anger and his fists clenched tightly. In her own town, Emily had just finished unpacking. _Oh, I'm free! I love it!_ she thought to herself. She was finally happy again. She could start fresh; make a new life for her and the baby. And maybe, someday, she and Luke could be together again. She sat down and put her hand on her belly.

"Don't worry, little one. Your daddy loves you. He just can't be here because he wants to keep you safe," she whispered lovingly. She'd make sure that her child knew that from day one. While all this was going on, Ted and Karen were in his house, making out on his bed.

"Oh, baby. You feel so good," Karen breathed.

"As do you," Ted said. They moaned and clutched at each other. Karen couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky to have found a guy like Ted. He was risking everything for her. Ted ran his fingers through Karen's hair. She was so beautiful. And she was more than willing to join him in his ministry in name only. She was everything he wanted and needed: quiet, submissive, and loyal. Emily wasn't like her at all. She had pretended to be, but she wasn't. The couple said nothing, but allowed each other to lose themselves in each other's arms.


	9. Endings

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks, glad you like. Yep. Thanks. Actually, I have a NOES story all ready to go after this fic's finished. Thanks, you too.

Jayme: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Blueprint Entertainment and Lifetime. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize from the movie. I don't know the name of the town the movie was set in or Luke's last name, so I'm just going to make something up. There are a few things that are a bit unrealistic police-wise, but that's just the way it worked for the story. Oh and I forgot to mention it, but Ted gave Emily divorce papers earlier in the fic. Sorry for the mistake. I know realistically, cops and federal agents wouldn't allow Luke to go anywhere before being locked up, but it just worked for the story.

Hours later, Luke pulled into an unfamiliar town. He blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Now that he was in a new place, he didn't know what to do. He missed Emily like crazy, but he knew it wasn't safe for them to be together. Greg would try to use her to get to him, and he couldn't let that happen. He had to keep her safe. It was all that mattered. He parked in front of a hotel and cut the car's engine. He grabbed the money from the glove box, walked into the lobby, and gently pressed the bell, startling the manager awake all the same.

"Hi, sorry," Luke apologized.

"Quite all right," the man responded.

"I know it's late and that you're probably booked solid, but I just a place to crash for a few hours and---" Luke began to say.

"Actually we **do** have a vacancy," the man interrupted.

"Great. How much?" Luke asked. The man told him the price and Luke quickly paid him. Then, he went back to the car, got his things, and followed the man to the room. What no one knew was that a team of police officers had been tracking Greg's activities and had found him in Jackson Town. Once he had left the community, they followed.

"Looks like we finally caught up to Greg Dannings," Officer Ken Jarvis stated.

"Yeah, after all this time, we're closin' in on the creep," Officer Larry Swanson agreed.

"Now what about this kid who stole a car and ran away? Luke? What's his deal?" Officer Stacey Beecham questioned.

"Okay, when and if we find him, go easy on the kid. He's been used and abused by Dannings for as long as he can remember. All he really knows is his foster father. And if he's run, that means he's reached the end of his rope," the lead investigator, Joe Durning, told them.

"So, how do we catch Dannings?" Stacey asked. The team sighed.

"We've got to find Luke and talk to him," Ken declared.

"He'll never roll on Greg. He's scared to death of him, and not without good reason," Joe corrected.

"So then we've got to catch Greg first," Stacey realized.

"Yeah," Joe confirmed.

"We know he's looking for Luke. We just need a reason to stop and question him," Stacey continued.

"So far, he just looks like a father worried about his adult son," Larry reminded her.

"Doesn't that raise somebody's suspicions that an adult would stick so close to their father, though?" Ken wondered.

"You'd think," Joe commented. Just then, their radios crackled.

"Sir? He's trying that number again," one of the men reported.

"Is it still blocked?" Joe asked.

"Unfortunately. Apparently, this kid Luke doesn't want to be found," came the answer.

"I still don't see why we couldn't confront him when he was still in Jackson Town," Larry complained.

"Because we didn't want to spook the kid, Larry. He may not be aware that we know that he's been acting under duress," Joe responded. In his hotel room, Luke was blissfully unaware that he and Greg were being tracked by police officers. He took off his shirt and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep within seconds. In her own town, Emily had just snuggled down into the covers.

"Don't worry, little one. Mommy's gonna take good care of you, and if Daddy's ever able to come home, he'll love you with all his heart," she murmured before slipping into blissful slumber. Back on the road, the task force saw Greg's car speed up furiously.

"You think he made us?" an officer asked.

"No, he seems to be mad about something else," was the response. They kept a safe distance back as the car they were watching began dangerously weaving in and out of the lanes.

"I take it he's not happy about not reaching Luke," Stacey said.

"Looks like. Cut him off if you can. We gotta get him off the road," Joe instructed.

"Yes, Sir," the other officers chorused. They took off. Seeing flashing lights in his rearview mirror, Greg glanced over his shoulder and swore. Dang cops. He didn't need these idiots right now. He had to find Luke. He had to know why the brat had betrayed him like this. He tried to lose them, but was unsuccessful. He growled in frustration and parked on the side of the road. Then, he gave a big smile and rolled down his window.

"Is there a problem, officers?" he questioned.

"Yeah, goin' thirty in a twenty-mile mile zone is a problem," Ken said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my son called from the hospital, very upset, and I just want to see if he's all right," Greg lied, putting inflection on certain parts of his speech. _Excellent story. No cop will stop a distraught father_, he smugly thought to himself.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but we're still going to have to take you in," Ken told him. _Right. Like he actually got through to Luke_, he thought sarcastically.

"But my son needs me!" Greg protested. _I can't believe they're doing this! As far as they know, I'm just a distraught father trying to get to his son_, he thought to himself.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. However, speeding's become a real problem and we're required to take you in," Ken told him. Greg blew out an annoyed breath, but decided not to fight as he was told to get out of the car. The officers read Greg his rights, and then took him down the station. Meanwhile, the officers in Luke's town were just getting the report of the stolen car.

"Great. Terrific," the officer said.

"What've we got?" his partner asked.

"Luke Billington. Got a record, was released a few months ago. Stole a car, violating his parole, and then skipped town. Don't have an address on him yet," was the answer.

"Say why he left town?" the officer questioned.

"Uh, according to a statement from a Ted Wendell, he hired Luke as a handyman for the church. Luke then proceeded to seduce his wife and embezzle fifty grand from the church," came the answer.

"Any charges?" the second officer asked.

"No. Luke returned the money and left the church, so he didn't say anything," the first officer responded, looking at the screen. The second officer looked at his watch.

"Let's wait until to morning to talk to him," he suggested.

"All right," his partner agreed. They saved the document, closed everything down, and then left. The next morning, Luke was awakened by a sharp rapping on the door. He moaned and stretched.

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" he called. He grabbed a shirt, pulled it on, and walked up to the door.

"Can I help you?" he questioned, seeing the officers.

"Luke Billings?" one of the officers questioned.

"Why do you want to know?" Luke suspiciously wondered.

"You stole a car, son," the officer told him.

"Yes, I did. That's a violation of my parole," Luke said.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to take you in," the officer said. Luke chuckled nervously.

"Uh, great. Sure. Can I---can I bring my stuff?" he requested.

"An officer will get them," the officer assured.

"Fair enough," Luke agreed. He let the officers cuff him, read him his rights, and lead him out of the room and into a police car. Once they were at the station, Luke was led into an interrogation room.

"Have a seat," the officer said. "Luke, I'm Rick Williams, and I'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened in Jackson Town," he continued.

"Nothing happened---except that I ruined a marriage and stole from a church. Arrest me, put me in jail," Luke responded.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah," Luke told him.

"Okay," Rick agreed. _This kid is weird_, he thought. Then, he read Luke his rights and led him to a cell. Moments later, Joe's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he asked. He listened for a few minutes. "We'll be right there," he stated. Then, he hung up and turned to his officers.

"Luke's in a holding cell a few towns over. Local authorities say he requested to be placed under arrest," he reported.

"He must be worried that Dannings will find him," Ken surmised.

"Looks like," agreed Larry.

"What do you say we go pay him a little visit?" Stacey suggested. Immediately, everyone left. They went to the town that they had gotten the information and headed for the station.

"Can I help you?" the desk sergeant questioned.

"We understand you have someone in her for auto theft?" Joe questioned.

"Yeah. A Luke Billings," the desk sergeant confirmed.

"Can we talk to him?" Joe requested.

"Why? What's he to you?" the desk sergeant wondered.

"We have reason to believe that he may have some information on someone for us. We don't intend to step on your toes or usurp your jurisdiction---" Joe began to say.

"It's fine," interrupted the desk sergeant. "Lockup's over there," he told them, gesturing to the right.

"Thanks," Stacey stated. Then, they went in the direction indicated.

"Luke Billings?" Joe asked.

"Who wants to know?" Luke asked in a surly tone, not meeting their gaze.

"Luke, we have some questions concerning Greg Dannings," Stacey said.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Luke lied, keeping his eyes to the floor. _I---I can't say a word. I can't let them know_, he thought to himself.

"Luke, we know about Greg. What he's made you do," Joe told him.

"He hasn't made me do anything," Luke lied.

"We know he's using you to scam people…and what he does to you if you try to fight," Joe continued gently. Luke looked up, throwing a concerned gaze at them. They---they knew about the abuse?

"You---what? H---how could you---" his question broke off in a stammer.

"We have a profile on both of you," Joe explained. Luke panted shakily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then---then you know why I---I can't help you," he told them.

"We can keep you safe. I promise," Joe said gently.

"You---can?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah," Joe nodded. It only took Luke a few seconds to make a decision. He wasn't gonna cower before Greg anymore. It was over. It ended now.

"Okay. I'll talk," Luke agreed. Then, he spoke in low tones. A little bit after, officers came to where Greg was being held. They read him his rights, and then led him out. In a hotel room,

"Hello?" Emily asked.

"Emily, it's me," a voice said.

"Luke!" Emily gasped. "Oh, I miss you," she told him.

"I miss you too," Luke told her. He sighed. "Listen Emily, I have to go away for a few months because of some of the stuff that I did, but, uh---the cops said I can do one thing before I go away," he told her.

"And what's that?" she questioned.

"I wanna marry you," he responded. Emily gasped happily.

"Emily?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, Luke. Yes!" she told him. "Where are you?" she asked. He told her and then hung up. Emily went to her bag, rummaged through it until she found the divorce papers, and then pulled them out. She quickly signed them grabbed her things, and then took off. Once she was at the station, she and Luke ran to each other and hugged.

"The officers were cool enough to provide a priest, but I don't have a ring," Luke told her.

"It's okay. We can get a ring when you get out," Emily assured him. They quickly went through the vows, and were pronounced, and then Luke was taken away.


	10. And Beginnings

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Lifetime and Blueprint Entertainment. I only own the plot

9 MONTHS LATER

Emily slowly walked into the kitchen. Instantly, Luke was out of his chair and walking towards her.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up," he gently chided.

"Our little one was kicking. She wanted to see you," she responded.

"Well, far be it for me to deny my wife or daughter anything," he said.

"Good boy," she teased. Luke gave Emily a mock glare. They leaned forward and kissed each other. Emily wrapped her arms around Luke's neck, letting her fingers twirl around his locks. Suddenly, her grip tightened.

"Hey, ouch," he protested.

"Oooh. Luke. I think it's time," she murmured.

"Okay, get in the car. I'll get your stuff," he told her. She nodded and went to do what she was told. Luke got Emily's suitcase and took it to the car. Then, he drove off. Emily screamed as a contraction hit. _Oh, this hurts so bad!_ she thought to herself. Even though he went the speed limit, Luke managed to get to the hospital in record time. Then, he grabbed the suitcase, helped her out, and rushed her into the room.

"Are you guys okay?" the desk nurse asked. Almost immediately, Emily cried out in pain.

"Orderly! Get a wheelchair over here!" the desk nurse called. The man did as he was told, and Emily was soon be wheeled to the maternity ward. As the contractions hit, Emily screamed and squeezed Luke's hand. The boy winced in pain, but didn't say anything. The doctor coached Emily, who began screaming obscenities at Luke.

"Don't worry. It happens all the time. They never mean it," the nurse assured him.

"Yeah, okay," Luke said. About twelve hours later, they had a beautiful baby girl.

"Congratulations. Have you decided on a name?" the doctor asked.

"I always liked the name Rose," Luke stated.

"It's beautiful," Emily told him.

"Then Rose it is," Luke agreed.

"Rose Grace Billings," Emily declared.

"Beautiful," Luke smiled, kissing her. Rose cried. They laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, little one. We didn't forget about you," Emily cooed.

"Everything's normal. You three are free to leave," the doctor said.

"Come on," Luke declared. He helped her up, gathered their things, and she was wheeled out of the hospital. Once they were home, Luke helped them both out of the car, again grabbed their things, and they both walked to the nursery.

"Hey, Rose. This is your room. Daddy fixed it up all nice and pretty for you," Emily told their daughter, holding their daughter up so that she could take everything in. Then, she went to a chair and began rocking her.

"She hungry?" Luke asked.

"She doesn't seem to be yet," Emily responded.

"I'll go prepare some formula just in case," Luke offered.

"Thanks," Emily smiled. Luke went into the kitchen and began the preparations for the baby's first meal at home. Half an hour later, it was done. After making sure it was the right temperature, Luke brought the bottle into the nursery.

"Just in time," Emily stated, as she took the offered food. Rose gurgled and let her mother put the bottle in her mouth. Luke smiled and watched his girls. It felt so good to finally have a family.

THE END


End file.
